


Adult Education

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Chris Evans AU, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Professors, Teacher!Evans, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has a crush on her teacher. The feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chewing the pencil

Sarah sat at her desk, chewing her pencil. It was horrible nervous habit but she couldn't help it. Especially on test day. And especially when it was test day in Mr. Evans's class. She hated the thought of him grading her paper and finding it anything less than perfect. She glanced at the clock. The rest of the class would roll in here about 5 minutes before the class was scheduled to start and Mr. Evans would saunter in right on the nose and get straight to it.  
This whole adult education thing hadn't been what she wanted but after being in the same career for ten years and waking up one morning and hating every minute of it, it really was her only option. There were students who were ten, even twenty years older than her thirty something self. She'd almost decided to quit and just tough out the job he hated when she'd gone into Mr. Evans class. He was smart, funny and made learning interesting. Not to mention, he was fucking hot.  
She glanced at the darkened window and saw the headlights pull into the parking lot. That would be the other students. She looked down at her notes, continuing to chew her pencil. She didn't hear Mr. Evans come in ten minutes early. And she certainly didn't see him watching her.

Chris had been watching Sarah. He hadn't tried to make it obvious, but he was sure either she or another student would catch on. His eyes were inevitably drawn to her during lecture. The way she twirled her hair while she listened to him. Her eyes watched him intently. Most of the time, he felt like she was the only one listening. The first test he'd given he'd discovered her disconcerting habit of chewing her pencil. Which just so happened to be what she was doing when he walked in the door.  
The pencil rested on her bottom lip but the eraser disappeared between her lips. He set his briefcase down on the desk and sat down in the chair. He opened it and began to take out the night's materials. He kept glancing in her direction. Chris could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as his mind replaced the pencil with a certain part of his own anatomy.  
"Hey, Mr. Evans!" His attention snapped to the rowdy group of students coming in the door. Sarah's attention snapped up from her notes to the group as well. She looked from them to Mr. Evans. They made eye contact for a moment. He swallowed as she slowly, yet self-consciously removed the pencil from her lips. His eyes flicked to her mouth as her tongue rolled over where the pencil had just been.  
"Hi, Ethan. Are you ready for the test?"  
"As always. You know, film theory isn't really that hard."  
"Oh really. Then you'll ace the test then."  
"I, uh-"  
"Have a seat, Ethan." Chris chuckled. As he waited for the rest of the students to mosey in, he leaned against the desk. His legs crossed at the ankles, he braced his hands on the edge of the desk on either side of him.  
Sarah tried to be casual about checking him out. She never knew what he'd be wearing from class to class. One night, he'd wear a tee shirt and jeans; the next, he'd wear a cardigan with a dress shirt and tie and dress pants. Today, he'd apparently went for both. Jeans and tee shirt with a tan cardigan. It stretched across his shoulders nicely. Her fingertips twitched. The tee shirt looked soft from here.  
"Sarah?" She snapped out of her oogling to find him looking at her. A half smile curled his dull pink lips.  
"Yes, Mr. Evans?"  
"Would you help me pass out the tests?" She looked around the room. None of the other students seemed to be paying attention to their interaction. He could have called on one of the younger girls or one of the closer students, or he could have done it himself. No, he'd asked her.  
"Sure." She tucked her pencil behind her ear and slid out of the desk. He handed her the stack of papers.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Chris sat down in the chair and leaned back. He lifted his hand to rub his temples, all the while watching the way her ass moved as she walked along the front row and passed out the tests. He shook his head at himself.  
She's your student, Chris. Get ahold of yourself. I'd rather get a hold of her, he thought. "Class, you have 30 minutes. We've a lot to cover tonight."  
Sarah eased into her desk. She immediately began to write. After twenty minutes, she was the first to turn in her test. Chris looked up as she approached the desk. "Sarah, I'd like to see you after class."  
"Is something wrong, Mr. Evans?"  
"No, I'd like to run something by you." What are you doing, man?  
"Oh, alright." Doubt settled onto her. Had she done something wrong? Oh god, what if she was failing? She sat back down at her desk and began to chew her bottom lip, nervously. When Mr. Evans began to lecture, she took lots of notes. Ones she probably didn't need. She wrote down nearly everything he said. Her brow knitted in concentration as she listened intently.  
Around her, the class laughed and participated in the speculation about a recent movie release's plotline. Sarah fidgeted nervously, glancing at the clock. They usually took a ten minute break right about now.  
"I'm gonna be generous and let you go early tonight."  
"Got a date, Mr. Evans?"  
"You could say that." Sarah packed up her book and her notebook, slowly. A couple students stopped to talk to Mr. Evans so she hung back, shuffling her feet. He packed up his briefcase and latched it. "Sarah, can you close the door please?"  
"Uh, yea." She nudged the doorstop out from under the door. It swung shut. Her hands twisted on the strap at her shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, Sarah. I just need to ask you a favor."  
"What's that, Mr. Evans?"  
"Sarah, please call me Chris." He hooked his thumb into his pocket. "We're about the same age. It's just awkward for me." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess there's no tactful way to ask but could you stop chewing your pencil?"  
She blinked a few times then laughed. "What?" He smiled and ducked his head. "You kept me after class to ask me to stop chewing my pencil?"  
Again, he shrugged. "It's distracting." She frowned. "I start thinking inappropriate thoughts for a teacher to think about his students." Her plump lips formed a soft 'O'. "And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Just, please stop."  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Evans-Chris. I chew my pencil when I get nervous. I could chew my lip, I guess."  
He winced. That would be even worse. She looked so damn adorable when she bit her lip, it was almost as bad as the pencil chewing.  
"Mr. E-Chris, can I ask you something?" She shifted the strap on her shoulder.  
"Of course." He gestured with both his hands.  
"What if I said no?" She looked down at her feet then slid the bag off her arm. "Maybe, I like you thinking 'inapproriate thoughts'." It thumped to the floor.  
"Sarah. . ." She stepped up to him. "We can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm your teacher."  
She looked at his chest then tilted her head back. His eyes dropped to her mouth then down to her neck. "You said it yourself. We're nearly the same age." She laid her fingertips against his stomach. Fucking hell, the tshirt was as soft as she imagined but the stomach beneath was hard and muscled. "I'm your best student. It's not like we're years apart and you're taking advantage of me for 'grades'."  
"Sarah-" She pushed up on her toes. His mouth hoovered over hers. Body heat radiated off her. She looked so soft. "Oh fuck it." Their lips met softly in a chaste kiss. Sarah's hands skimmed around his abdomen then pressed flat on his back. He rested his hands on her shoulders then moved to hold her jaw as the kiss grew firmer. She parted her lips to tease her tongue along his bottom lip but his tongue met hers and slid into her mouth. The kiss grew more insistant. Chris dropped a hand to wrap his arm around her body and pull her flush against him.  
"Hey, Mr. Evans!" The two of them shot apart as Ethan ran back into the classroom. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"No, you're fine, Ethan. What's up?"  
"I left my bag. I was hoping to catch you before you cut out."  
Sarah lifted hers. "I'll see on Wednesday, Chris." He nodded. Ethan began talking as he walked to his desk. Sarah looked over her shoulder as she left the classroom. Chris was watching her. He smiled. Oh this was a very, very bad idea.


	2. Something in my eye

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she'd shared with Chris. Or how good it felt to hold him and be held. Or even how reassuring it was that he felt the same way about her.  
On Wednesday, she showed up to class at her normal time but to her surprise, Mr. Evans was early. He already had the materials for the night's class laid out on the desk. The projection screen had also been rolled down. He sat in the middle of the lecture hall, typing away on the computer. Sarah twisted the straps of her bag but didn't say anything. Instead, she climbed to her seat.  
Chris rolled his eyes up from the screen when she walked in the door. His heart skipped a beat. She'd worn her glasses tonight. Her hair up in cute, messy bun. He focused his attention back on the screen as he tried not to think of those artfully loose tendrils sliding between his fingers. The slide of her backpack down her jeans brought his attention back to her. She sat in her desk, bent over to dig in her bag. And that slightly tight pink sweater gapped at her chest.  
He knew he should look away but he was mesmerized. His tongue whet his lips and all he could think about was pressing his face in the warmth there and feeling her heart beat. She sat up straight and broke his gaze.  
"Afternoon, Sarah."  
"Good afternoon, Mr.-" He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Chris." She set her notebook and pen on the desk. "Are we watching a movie tonight?"  
He smiled. "Clips."  
"Oh?"  
"Do you have kids?" She blinked. "I ask because some of the clips are from Disney movies. You might be familiar with them if you have kids."  
"A twelve year old." He nodded. The silence between the two of you grew awkward. "Listen, Chris, about Monday?"  
"I'm sorry." He closed the screen on the computer and stood up. Dammit, he looked so good tonight. The jeans hugged his thighs as he walked toward her. The cardigan stretched across his chest. The navy blue of it set off by the lighter blue button down underneath. She blinked a few times to get the image of peeling that sweater off him out of her head.  
"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have put you in that position."  
He stood close to her. Close enough that she could smell his cologne. His hands dropped to her waist and rested there. "No, Sarah. I'm sorry we were interrupted." He ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers lightly. He pulled back enough to gauge her response. When she didn't pull away, he kissed her again. Sarah's breasts pushed against his chest as she moved up onto her toes. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. The back of his hand brushed up her arm then lightly on the side of her breast, before continuing to its original spot.  
They pulled away reluctantly then kept going back for more. Their open mouths hovered close before they finally pulled away. "Can I take you out to dinner after class?" He ran one of those tendrils between his fingers.  
"I can't. I have to pick Byron up from swim practice."  
"I'd still like to take you out to dinner." Her arms slipped off his shoulders as he stepped away. "Here." He scribbled his number on the back page of her notebook. "You pick a day that works for you."  
"Alright."  
She started to sit down but he pulled her into his arms. Their bodies fit together snuggly. "I'd like to see you after class again though." He leaned in to kiss her once more.  
The door banged open and brought Chris up short. "Hey, Mr. Evans! Oh-" Ethan stopped suddenly.  
"Sarah, I don't see anything in your eye. Do you need me to escort you to the bathroom to flush it?"  
"No, no, I can make it. But could you help me down the stairs?" They both glanced at Ethan to see if he was buying it.  
"Here, let me help." Ethan swung his bag onto the first desk and hurried up the stairs. Chris held her wrist and elbow. Ethan copied him. "Something in your eye?"  
"I think so." Sarah squinted her eye closed as they lead her down. "Thank you both." She pulled her hands from theirs. "I think I got it now."  
"Lucky you were here, Mr. Evans. Sarah could have fallen."  
Sarah leaned against the wall outside in the hall. That had been too close. No more kissing in the classroom. She enjoyed having Chris as a teacher too much to risk his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame CateShaw and the left boob pic.


	3. Change of Plans

Chris walked into the class room. He looked up at Sarah's seat but she wasn't there. He sat his briefcase on the desk. His cellphone rang, the Looney Tunes theme. He pulled it from his back pocket. The picture he'd taken of Sarah hanging upside down by her knees on the monkey bars smiled at him.  
"Hey, gorgeous. Running late?"  
"No, I can't make it to class tonight."  
"Oh." Chris couldn't quite describe his disappointment. He was looking forward to seeing her tonight. She'd had to cancel their lunch date because she got called into work.  
"I'm sorry. They needed me to stay after. One of the second shift nurses called in."  
"So you're working a double."  
"No, just until Babs can get here."  
"So you can't make any of class?"  
"Chris, by the time I get home, shower and change, class is going to be almost over."  
"Come in your scrubs."  
"How about no. I work in a nursing home. You wouldn't believe the shit I get on me."  
"Alright. I was really looking forward to seeing you." She sighed. He could practically see her twirling her hair. He drew in a deep breath. "Will Byron be there?"  
"No, this is his week with Robert."  
"How about we order Chinese and I'll lecture you in the comfort of your living room?"  
"Oh...okay." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Do you do this for all your students?"  
"No, just you."  
"See you after class, Mr. Evans."  
"See you, beautiful." He looked at his phone. He could feel the tendrils of his infatuation with his student becoming more, becoming more solid the more time they spent together. And when Sarah wasn't working or in class, and he wasn't teaching class or workshops, they were spending a lot of time together. He looked up at Ethan.  
"Your girlfriend, Mr. Evans?"  
"No. Not yet anyway."

Sarah sat on the couch, finishing her braid when the doorbell rang. She popped up from the comfy cushion and hurried to the door. It was either the delivery guy or Chris so either way, she'd be happy to see who was on the other side. She opened the door with a bright smile. A smile that immediately fell.  
"Robert."  
"Sarah."  
Byron opened the screen door. "What's going on?"  
"He wanted to come home."  
"Robert, we talked about this." She watched her sulky son disappear into the kitchen. She whipped around. "One week a month, Robert. One week a month." Her ex-husband shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.  
"I can't make him stay."  
Sarah clenched her fists and counted to ten. "Robert, you are his father. Yes, you can."  
"Sarah, if he doesn't want to, I'm not going to force him."  
"Well, maybe if you were a better father, you wouldn't have to force your son to spend time with you."  
"So I'll see you next weekend?" Chris's car pulled to the curb in front of your house. The closing of the driver's side door got Robert's attention. "Who's this?"  
"None of your business."  
Chris walked up the path. Sarah smiled at him. He looked really good in the button down, with the sleeves rolled up and those jeans. Robert eyed him. "Hi, Sarah. Am I interrupting something?"  
"No, Robert was just leaving."  
Chris and Robert stared at each other. Robert pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Robert, and you are?"  
"Chris."  
"This is your new boyfriend? Not impressed, Sarah." Her ex-husband clicked his tongue.  
"Weren't you leaving, Robert?" Chris took a step closer to Sarah. They watched him get in his sports car and speed off. The Chinese delivery guy pulled up. "Nice timing."  
"That's your ex-husband?" Sarah closed the door behind him. Chris set his briefcase on the coffee table. He rested his hands on her hips then lifted them to cup her face.  
"Mom, we're out of cream cheese. This Chris?" They turned to look at him. He looked like a younger version of his father, angular face with a childhood pudge, his dark hair and eyes his father's. He raised his eyebrow as he took a bite of his bagel and cream cheese.  
"Byron, this is my friend Chris. Chris, my son Byron."  
They exchanged nods then Byron turned and went upstairs. "He seems like a good kid."  
"He is."  
"Now, where were we? Oh yea." He ducked his head and brushed his lips across hers. When hers parted, he took the invitation. He gently held the back of her head as their tongues glided along one another. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her body flush against his. "Just do me a favor, Sarah and don't chew your pencil. Or else I won't be to control myself."  
"Hmmm, Mr. Evans, are you really going to lecture me?"  
"I'm going to try. Unless you purposely distract me."  
"Oh, I wouldn't think of it." Sarah curled on the couch. Chris repeated his lecture for her. She sat with her knees drawn up, twirling her hair.

Two hours later, they lay on her couch, Chinese food forgotten, teenage son forgotten. The only thing either of them could think about was the other. Chris kept looking from Sarah's eyes to her lips. The way she'd bite her bottom lip then gasp when his fingers would brush her ribs and send her reeling.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did." He half grinned and shook his head. Her lips brushed his stubbly chin.  
"Har har. Can I?"  
"Yes, Mr. Evans." He closed his eyes and laid his head on her upper arm.  
"I can't explain what that does to me." He slowly opened his eyes, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His fingertips ghosted along her ear lobe and down her neck to her collarbone. His gaze traveled behind his fingers. "I've been teaching for five years. I've had girls, female students of all ages, throw themselves at me. I've been able to resist all of them. Until you."  
The tip of his nose glided back and forth against hers. "What was so special about me?" Her parted lips brushed back and forth over his.  
"I'm the one supposed to be asking the questions." His thumb pressed her chin. "I talked to your advisor. You're going for a master's in nursing. Why are you taking film theory?"  
"I thought it would be an easy elective."  
His mouth covered hers, lips opening her up for their tongues to dance. His lean, hard body pressed hers back against the soft couch cushions. His hands glided down her rib cage, to grip her waist. "At the risk of making the obvious sophomoric joke, it's actually hard."  
She laughed. Chris seized the opportunity to kiss her again. She hiked her leg around his waist and pulled their lower bodies tighter together. He moaned into her mouth and pressed his pelvis into her harder. She gasped and writhed against him.  
"Mom?"  
Chris and Sarah froze like a pair of teenager caught necking on the couch. "Yes, baby?"  
"Mom, I don't feel so good." They leaned up, looking over the back of the couch. Byron looked pale and green. Chris moved so Sarah could sit up. At that moment, Byron gagged then threw up. Chris reflexively closed his eyes and looked away.  
"Shit." Sarah jumped up. "Bathroom! Bathroom, now, buddy." He watched her disappear through an archway.


	4. Food Fight

Sarah and Chris sat in the theater waiting for the lights to dim. They'd chosen to see the last showing of the movie on a weekday, so there was less of a chance of being seen together. They'd also chosen to sit at the very top, under the projector. Their fingers laced together, Chris's thumb rubbed back and forth over her knuckles.  
"Are you taking the 200 level of film theory?"  
"I hadn't thought about it."  
"You're my best student. All things aside, I think you should." He picked a piece of lint off her shoulder.  
"Are we prepared to keep this a secret for another semester?"  
"What? Our friendship?"  
"Oh please, Chris. You know we're more than friends." Sarah looked at the their hands.   
His heart skipped a beat. "Are we?"  
Sarah felt the color rise in her cheeks. "None of my male friends have ever made me cum." She shifted her in seat.  
Chris held her neck, just behind her ear, his fingers sliding into her hair. His thumb brushed her bottom lip. "And how many times have I made you cum?"  
Her teeth brushed the pad of his finger. "Hm, just when we're together?"  
His eyebrow practically shot into his hair line. "You cum for me without my even being there?"  
Sarah drew his thumb between her lips and sucked on it. She slowly pulled lips and teeth back. "It's those damn soft tees of yours and those soft lips." Chris's nostrils flared before he pulled her mouth to his. The lights dimmed but they didn't part until the usher shined a light on them.

Chris glanced at Sarah as he put the last of the essays into his briefcase. Ethan glanced back at him then up to her. He shook his head then ducked out of the door. Sarah zipped her bag and started for the door.  
"Sarah? Can I see you for a minute?"  
"Uh, sure, Mr. Evans." She walked over to his desk and stood, quietly waiting for the last few straggling students to leave. He closed his briefcase. "Something wrong, Chris?"  
He pressed his lips together, tilting his head to the side. "We need to be more careful."  
Sarah adjusted her bag strap. "What do you mean?"  
"Ethan saw us at the movies the other night."  
"So? We can explain that away. We're friends right?"  
He fluffed his hair. "No, Sarah. He saw us kissing. In the theater. He saw us holding hands. He saw us at my car." Her mouth formed a soft 'o'. The image of her pressed up against the passenger side door, her hand down the front of Chris's jeans flashed into her mind. She remembered his breath on her neck and the way his hand had cupped her breast and her ribs.  
"So what do we do?"  
Chris loosened his tie and shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. Your grades predate any relationship and they can pull your transcripts and see that you're an excellent student all the way around." She nodded. "But Ethan is likely going to the Dean if he sees us together again."  
"Are we going to let one, ONE, student effect our lives?"  
"I can't just think about is as one student, Sarah. This isn't just about me and my career. It's my reputation. Your reputation. As well as Ethan and any other student who knows about us or has suspicions. Or another female student who thinks that's the answer to a failing grade in my class." She turned around and leaned against the desk.  
"I'm sorry, Chris."  
"For what?"  
"I don't know. I just am. You're in a difficult position because of me. Us."  
He stood in front of her and squeezed her shoulders. "There's only a month left of the semester. We'll just keep it low key until then."  
"Low key? How much more low key can we get?"  
His hands moved over her shoulders then down her arms. His thumbs drew a line down her forearms. "We'll just have to keep to your house and mine."  
"Like a dirty little secret."  
"Well, we can be dirty." He lifted her hands to his mouth to graze his teeth over the meat of her palms. Her lips parted.  
"Alright. But what about the 200 level class? You thought I should sign up."  
"I still do."  
Sarah pushed off the desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, forcing him to let go of her hands. His naturally went around her waist. "I don't want to jeopardize your job."  
"Sarah, you're the best reason to jeopardize my job."  
She ducked her head then smiled. "Let's go get something to eat."  
He rubbed his scruffy chin against her forehead. "What did you have in mind?"  
"Pizza. And beer."  
He laughed. "Alright. Where?"  
"My house, of course. Remember, keep it low key. I'll run to the store and pick up what I don't have."  
"Alright."

"Dirty!" Chris wiped the pizza sauce off his face with a paper towel.  
"What? You turned right into the spoon."  
"Uh-huh." He tossed the paper towel into the trash bin. Byron put the last of the mushrooms and bacon pieces on his pizza. "B, she hit me with that spoon."  
Byron looked from his mom to Chris. "I didn't see it, man." He sat on the bar stool at the counter. "But if I DID see anything, it was mom smacking you in the cheek with the pizza sauce as you turned to her."  
Sarah giggled as she covered all three pizzas with an abundance of cheese. "Homework?"  
"I did it already, mom."  
"Did you really?"  
"Yes, I'm gonna go play Call of Duty until its done." He disappeared down the hall. They heard his foot falls up the stairs.  
Chris cornered her against the counter. He brushed her hair to the side and leaned in. Sarah grabbed the counter to steady herself, feeling her heart beat faster. She screeched when the spoonful of pizza sauce slapped coldly against her neck. Chris laughed and backed away.  
She grabbed the closest thing and flung it at his head. It just so happened to be the rest of the mushrooms. They sailed over his shoulder to hit the cabinet and spill all over the floor. "Missed."  
"Oh you." She growled and picked up the bowl of peppers and sausage and flung it in his face. He closed his eyes and squeezed his mouth shut. The rest of the pizza toppings went sailing back and forth between the two of them. Chris grabbed the package of cheese in one hand then Sarah around the waist with the other.  
She screamed and tried to wiggle free. Chris up-ended the shredded cheese over her head. He let her go and took a step back, laughing at his handy work. She blew air up into her nose and swiped off her face.  
"Butt head."  
"Oh come on, you look delicious." He grinned and tried to stifle his laughter.  
Sarah bent from the waist to shake cheese and toppings out of her hair. She really needed a shower, but to do so while he was here would have been rude. Even though he was the cause of the need for one. "Baby, grab the broom from the closest by the basement door."  
"Yes, ma'am." She finished shaking out the toppings from her shirt and hair onto the floor. Chris swept it up into a pile then swept it up. "Trash?"  
"Nah, throw it out into the back yard so the neighborhood strays can pick it up." Sarah put the pizzas into the oven. He opened the back door and stepped out onto the back porch. He flung the dustpan contents out into the grass.  
Sarah slipped her arms around him from behind and glided her hands up his chest. She pressed her cheek to his muscled back between his shoulder blades. "I was afraid you were going to suggest we stop seeing each other."  
Both his hands covered hers. He looked out over her backyard into the deepening blue of the night sky. He closed his eyes and leaned back just a bit. They held each other for a moment. "I was going to. Until the end of the semester." He turned in her arms. "But looking at you, I couldn't do it." Chris lifted her chin. "I care about you, Sarah. I want to know where this goes."  
"Even if it goes in secret?"  
"Just because its a secret doesn't mean its any less." Chris brushed the hair from her face then picked cheese out of her hair. The timer went off.


	5. First Actual Date

The tension between them had been almost palpable all night. The semester had ended the week before but between Sarah working a string of double shifts and Chris's work schedule, they had barely seen each other. Texts and short phone calls kept them in contact. So the date tonight was the first time they'd physically been together since that final class.  
Sarah had pulled out the stops. The strapless royal purple sweetheart top barely contained her ample breasts. She paired it with a matching knee length godet skirt. Chris practically ate her up. And the purple heels with the corset lacing on the heel definitely got his attention.  
Chris looked just as delectable in tight jeans and a button down with a tie and blazer. He couldn't keep his hands off her. He found excuses to touch her arms, her hands, her back. He sat extremely close to her, their thighs touching.  
"I've missed you."  
His fingertips pet the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy getting grades figured and posted and prepping the next batch of workshops."  
"Chris, its fine. I've been working a lot."  
His gaze flicked to her stunning cleavage. "Baby, you look amazing." He reached across her to run his thumb along her shoulder then his fingers down the back of her arm.  
"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself." He scoffed and shrugged. "I registered for my classes for next semester."  
"Wonderful. I can't wait to think inappropriate thoughts about my favorite, best student."  
Sarah grinned. "The sexual tension will be palpable."  
Chris took her chin between thumb and finger. "Like tonight. Like always."  
"Maybe tonight we won't be interrupted."  
"Maybe. Byron is staying with his best friend tonight." The excited, mischievous light in Chris's eyes catch Sarah's breath in her chest.  
He leaned in and kissed her softly, a brush of lips on the corner of her mouth. "Making love to you has been my unicorn these past few months. You're my Avalon. So close yet so far away." His words murmured against her lips.  
"I hope you didn't build this up in your head and are going to be disappointed."  
He tugged her hair. "Don't say that." He scooted closer then glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "What we have done, let's just say it has an effect on me." He nuzzled her ear. "The way your moans turn into screams the closer you get to cumming."  
"Chris."  
He dropped his voice in volume, and his hand to her thigh, sliding up under the edge of her skirt. "The way you forget how strong you are and practically rip my hair out when you pull."  
Sarah licked her lips. There was hardly anyone in the restruant. She desperately needed an out or else they wouldn't be having dinner. Hell, she wasn't even sure they'd make it back to his place or hers. "It was only the once."  
"I want you to do it again."  
"Not here."  
"Why not?" She swallowed and turned to him, drawing him into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced lazily together. He held her jaw with his left hand, inching his right further up her thigh.  
The waiter cleared his throat. You said a silent thank you because holy shit, the man could kiss. Chris kept his hand high up on her thigh while the waiter placed their dishes on the table. He waved his fingers back and forth, brushing her labia through the satin fabric of her panties. She bit her bottom lip in an effort not to react.  
"Is everything satisfactory?" He was clearly waiting for them to taste the food before leaving. The two of you did then nodded. The waiter nodded in return then left them to eat.  
"Chris, what are you doing?"  
"Teasing you."  
"Christ, don't we have enough sexual tension going on to strangle someone?"  
"Yes, but its fun watching you fight it." He grinned and took a bite. Sarah opened her mouth then clicked it closed. Oh two could play at this game.  
Eating isn't always the sexiest or most sensual activity a woman can do to get a man excited. Most of the time, its gross and embarrassing. Not to mention, it leads to thoughts of digestion and gas and defecation. If one were to over think it. Sarah usually did. Which made what she did next that much harder.  
Chris smiled as he ate one-handed, continuing to pet her with his other. Watching and feeling her squirm slightly in her seat sped his pulse up, made him more eager to get dinner over with and get her back to his place.  
Sarah ate slowly, exaggerating every movement of her lips and tongue. Chris did a double take as she licked her spoon clean, closing her eyes and bringing the spoon back into her mouth then drawing slowly out between her closed lips. He swallowed and blatantly watched her repeat this process. Somewhere in his mind, he knew it was unnecessary and she was doing it on purpose. Yet, he knew full well what her lips and tongue where capable of. His hand stilled which was exactly what she wanted.  
"You better move your hand or the first time we have sex will either be in the bathroom here or in your car. I kind of like this place and would really like to be able to come back. And car sex isn't something I want to be doing at 30 years old."  
He chuckled. "Fine. You win. But don't dawdle." He squeezed her thigh harder than necessary to get her attention. "I've got something better than a spoon for you to lick and suck." Dinner couldn't get over fast enough.


	6. Finally

The hood of the car came up against Sarah's ass. Chris's mouth didn't leave hers as his hands fumbled with the contents of his pockets, looking for the keys. Her hands came up against his chest and pushed him back.  
"What? What's wrong?" Chris searched her face. She reached into his pocket, twisting it around to grip his shaft through the thin material of his pocket. His mouth fell open, and he groaned and licked his lips. "Sa-Sarah?"  
"Oh, that's not your keys." She released him then turned her wrist to grab the keys. "Here's your keys." She pulled them out and dangled them in front of his face.  
Chris snatched them and hit the unlock button. "Oh, you're gonna get it."  
"Am I?" He opened her door, smacking her on the ass as she bent to slide into the seat. She squeaked. He waited for her to draw her legs in before he shut the door. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself to relieve the pressure as he walked around the front of the car. He took a deep breath and opened the door then slid in. Chris started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.  
"Your place or mine?"  
"Yours. But-" Sarah popped the buckle of the seat belt and twisted around in the seat. "Take the scenic route."  
"Baby, what are you doing?"  
Sarah grinned and unbuckled his seat belt. "Eyes on the road." Her fingers struggled with his belt before they popped the button and slid down the zipper. Chris held his breath as she reached into his boxers and squeezed his shaft. He sighed as her hand stroked up and down his cock. She freed him and immediately took him into her mouth.  
"Shit, Sarah." His hands flexed on the wheel. Her lips and tongue teased the silken flesh of his rock hard cock. He lifted his hips, trying to focus on the road. "Oh god." Sarah's hot, wet mouth sucked and licked him. They swerved into oncoming traffic. "Fuck."  
Sarah released him with a wet pop and a giggle. "I forgot you lose function when you're about to cum."  
"Dirty pool, baby."  
Sarah kissed the corner of his mouth then along his jaw and his ear. "Personally, I'd rather make it to your apartment alive than die with your cock in my mouth."  
"But what a way to go."  
"Jerk face." She bit his cheek, making him laugh. Her lips drew his ear lobe into her mouth for her teeth to pinch, hot breath falling against his ear. Her fingers wrapped around him and stroked lazily, keeping him hard but not enough to bring him off.  
"This seems very one-sided, babe."  
"Just drive." Her skirt had bunched up around her waist when she bent over into his lap. She petted herself through the damp fabric of her panties, sighing against his lobe. Chris kept both hands on the wheel, trying not to accelerate every time he thrust his hips up into her hand. When her fingers slipped between her lips, they sought out her hard clit, rubbing in circles, dipping into her wetness.  
"Don't cum."  
"I wasn't going to."  
"Still. Don't cum. We're almost there." He breathed heavily and licked his lips. "I want to taste you." She sighed into his ear as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her hands kept up their langorious torture of them both until he pulled into a parking space outside his apartment building. Chris slammed the car into park then turned. He clutched the back of her head and kissed her hungrily.  
Neither of them cared how bare they were to passers-by as they feasted on one another's mouth. Chris finally pulled her back by her hair. "I want to be inside you."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Let's go." He hastily fixed himself then practically jumped out of the car. Sarah tugged down her skirt before doing the same. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Did I tell you that you look absolutely delicious tonight?"  
"I think you did. A time or two." They walked hurriedly to the door. The doorman nodded as he held it open then let it swing closed behind them. Chris slipped his hand into his pocket as they waited for the elevator.

Chris shoved Sarah up against the door. They're mouths met yet again, kissing like it was an Olympic sport and they were qualifying. His hands slipped into her hair then trailed fingers to cup her face, her neck then moved down to palm her breasts. Her sigh answered his moan as his hands began to knead her breasts. He tugged the neckline of her shirt forward and down under her breasts.  
Sarah's nipples tightened more with the touch of air and being bare before him. He growled then captured one between his lips. His tongue laved the tender bud. Her mouth fell open as he gave the other breast the same treatment.  
"Off." He grabbed the neckline of her shirt and drew it upward. She raised her arms to help him. The shirt disappeared over his shoulder. His fingers slipped into the waistband of the skirt and danced around until they found the side zipper. The skirt flutter to the floor. Chris looked up at her from waist high. "That's a lovely purple satin thong. Do you want to keep it?"  
"Yes." She looked down at him, biting her bottom lip. They never broke eye contact as he drew the damp thong down her legs. She stepped out. Chris grabbed her leg behind the knee and draped it over his shoulder. He wasted no time. His fingers slipped into her moist folds. She arched against the wall when he pushed a finger then a second inside her, pressing his thumb to her clit.  
Chris wrapped his arm around her thigh. His fingers parted her folds, drawing her clit out of its hood. His lips suckled the sensitive nub, drawing a throaty gasp from her. Her hips bucked against his thrusting fingers. He licked and sucked on her clit hard enough to make her grab his hair.  
"Oh god, don't stop." His mouth brought her closer and closer, spinning her higher and higher with the hot pleasure from his warm mouth. His fingers curled forward hitting her sweet spot. Sarah's body jerked, her knee gave way. "Oh, Chris. Don't stop." He pressed his tongue against her clit, licking her over and over until she stiffened and shook, cumming in a warm, tingling rush. Chris let go of her leg then tossed her over his shoulder while she was still in the afterglow.  
His steps were fast and sure to the bed. He tossed her onto it on her back unceremoniously. She gasped when she bounced, but he appreciated the way her body when it hit. Her breasts and ass jiggled. Sarah lay back, curling her upper body to the side so she could watch him unbutton the dress shirt. When had he taken off his blazer? She licked her lips, her eyes devouring his muscled torso. How many times had she kissed and licked and nibbled those glorious, defined muscle?  
Chris caught her watching and puffed out his chest, his nostrils flaring. He tightened then released his abs, smirking at the soft moan she let loose. He took his time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She squirmed in anticipation as he pushed the jeans and briefs down his toned legs. When he stood back up, he took his cock in his hand, stroking it hard again.  
Sarah let her legs fall open. God, she make a gorgeous sight. He crawled on top of her, nudging her legs furth apart with his knees.  
"I need to tell you something."  
"You're married?"  
He laughed and shook his head. "No."  
"Kids?"  
"No."  
"You're dying and you've only got six months to live."  
"No." He smiled. "None of that." He braced his elbows at the side of her head and brushed the hair from her face. "I wanted to tell you at the restuarant. Hell, I've wanted to tell you for awhile now."  
Sarah frowned. "Chris, what is it?"  
"No, don't frown." He kissed her, nudging her lips open with his tongue. She whimpered against him, feeling more of his body touching her. He felt so warm against her, her thighs rubbed along his. Chris pulled back enough to break the kiss and met her eyes. "I love you, Sarah."  
"Chris-"  
"Sh. Don't say anything. You don't have to."  
"Shut up, meatball. I was going to say I love you too."  
The smile that broke his face spread to hers. He kissed her. Then again, laughing. "You do?" His smiling mouth hadn't left her lips.  
"I do."  
"That's good." He shifted his hips, pressing against her. "I probably should have put the condom before, because now it's going to break the moment."  
"Yea, probably but oh well."  
Chris slid off of her and the bed. He went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Sarah giggled at the sound of ripping cardboard and stop cursing. "Shush, you." She giggled more then screamed in surprise when he pounced on her. His kisses were eager and didn't stop at her mouth, working down her neck, her collarbone and her breasts.  
He sat up and back on his heels. He took his cock in his hand and stroked himself before teasing the tip against her clit. Sarah sighed and rolled her hips up. He'd been waiting for this for longer than he cared to admit; wanting it since the first day of the semester when she hurried into his classroom, the only time she was ever late.  
So why was he wasting time teasing her slit with the head of his cock? He pushed inside of her, letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He laid over her, using his elbows to keep his full weight from her. Her back arched off the mattress when he slid the rest of his length in. His open mouth hoovered at her jaw.  
Sarah's body undulated beneath him, meeting his thrusts. He wouldn't last long. He couldn't keep from kissing her, eating her mewling little moans every time he thrust deep. Her hands moved over his back, his arms, his ass, her nails digging in.  
Chris shifted his hips and her world went white. He felt her clamp down on him. "Fuck..." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his hips lost their rhythm and he found his release. They lay like that for a moment before he fell to the side. But they didn't stay apart for long. He disposed of the condom then pulled her body against his. "I hope you like coffee and bagels."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I haven't been to the grocery store and I was expecting to spend the night at your place." She laughed. "Also, don't judge me by my bathroom."  
"Mr. Evans, is there fur growing in your sink?"  
Chris laughed and squeezed her. "No, just dirty clothes and hair."  
"Ew."  
"Shush, you."  
"Yes, Mr. Evans." His cock twitched against her hip.  
"Next time you call me, you need to be wearing a little school girl outfit and chewing on your pencil."  
"I think that can be arranged."  
"Oh really?" Chris raised his eyebrow and leaned up to look at her.  
"Come on, Chris. I might be a divorcee and the single parent to a teenager but I'm no prude. I was pretty wild before I married Robert."  
"I need to hear about this."  
"Not tonight." He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. Sarah leaned up and bit his lip then drew him into a kiss.


	7. A year later

A year later. . .  
Sarah sipped her coffee in traffic, tapping her pointer finger on the wheel. With the beginning of the fall semester, traffic had increased. And she'd forgot to set her alarm early enough to allow her extra time. Her cellphone rang.  
"Hello, my handsome professor."  
"Hello, my beautiful student. Will you be joining us for class?"  
"Yea, I'm presently stuck in traffic 15 minutes out."  
"I'll give you notes on what you missed after class, if you have time before your next class."  
"I do."  
"Great. I'll see you in a little bit."  
Sarah smiled to herself, turning up the music in the car just a bit. She couldn't deny she loved her professor. He loved her too. He'd told her and showed her in so many and different ways. Her smile fell slightly. They'd almost had to end things.  
*  
Sarah had never been called into the Dean's office. Even when she'd been in high school, many moons ago, she'd never gotten in trouble and been called to the office. But here she sat, waiting to be called into the impromptu meeting. She twisted her fingers together nervously.  
"Mrs. Downs?"  
"Ms. Downs, yes?"  
The reception smiled slightly at the correction. "Dean Addams will see you now." Sarah stood up and followed her to the office door. She stepped in the opening. Her shock and acceptance of the situation passed quickly when she saw Chris sitting across from the Slavic looking gentleman with the pencil mustache.  
"Mrs. Downs, please have a seat." Sarah didn't bother correcting him. She sat in the wing back chair that was angeled to face both the desk and the chair that Chris sat in. "There's been a complaint of inappropriate conduct that's been brought to my attention."  
"Sir-"  
He held up his hand. "Now, before either of you say anything, I'd like to tell you what our investigation into Mr. Evans's conduct revealed. One, it was reported that you two have been seeing each other outside of the school. You've been seen together in compromising positions."  
"We've become friends, sir."  
He smirked. "I don't usually let my female friends put their hands down my slacks. Do you, Chris?" Chris blushed and looked down at his lap. "We pulled Mrs. Downs's transcripts as well as your online grade book, Chris. And we've found no evidence of professional misconduct." A knot of tension released from Chris's shoulders. "Sarah, as you know, your grades have been on par in all of your classes this semester, as well as those before. So clearly, the two of you weren't exchanging sexual favors for better grades."  
Sarah bit her lip in embarrassment. "But I'm afraid that the relationship between you two does present an ethical predicament."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Now, my gut reaction was to expel Mrs. Downs and suspend you, Mr. Evans. But I can't justify that action. Sarah, as you know, you're an excellent student with nearly perfect attendance. And Chris, you're a good professor and we've never had any complaints with you or your work in the last five years. So that presents me with a problem, how do I handle two consenting adults who've had the inconvenience of falling in love while being teacher and student?"  
Chris and Sarah glanced at each other. He sat up and grabbed the arms of the chair. "What did you decide, sir?"  
"Nothing. I'm doing nothing." They visibly relaxed. "I'm doing nothing about last semester." Dean Addams opened the file on his desk. "I see that you've registered for 200 level Film Theory, also taught by Chris."  
"See, sir. I hadn't planned on to, but did so as Chris's urging."  
The dean raised an eyebrow. "She's, uh, she's my best student. I couldn't not advise her to take the 200 level class. That would have been selfish of me."  
"How so?" The dean steepled his fingers, glancing at Sarah then turning his full attention to Chris.  
"How would that be selfish of me?" The dean nodded. "How wouldn't it? Sarah has done excellent work in my class. As well as being an excellent, attentive student with an eagerness to learn and thirst for knowledge. Many of my lectures turned into spirited debates and discussions as Sarah and I went back and forth." He glanced at her, smiling. "If she hadn't signed up for the 200 level class, I could take her wherever we pleased without worry of being spotted by other students. Wondering the very same things you suggested and that we've worried over for the last four months."  
"How long have you been seeing each other?"  
"As friends or something more?" Dean Addams shrugged. "Mid-March." He nodded.  
"Well, in light of your relationship, we cannot allow you to continue in a teacher-student association. As an administrator, the dual nature is inappropriate and will cause problems for this institution. As an educator, I understand and fully appreciate your judgement on suggesting Sarah take your level 200 class." He sat forward and leveled a cool, firm stare at the both of them. "Sarah cannot attend your class as a normal student. So this is my suggestion. One or both of you can decline, we'll credit or transfer tuition paid for the class to another, as well as any books purchased will be able to be exchanged."  
They shared a nervous look. "Sarah may take the class as a teaching assistant. She will be graded on attendance and participation, not on course work. She is to help you in every aspect that a teaching assistant would a professor. Grading papers, researching course material, as well as assisting in your campus workshops. At the end of the semester, if I'm satisified with your conduct as well as hers, I will give her a passing grade."  
"That's-"  
"It's highly irregular and an exceptional circumstance. It also cannot become common knowledge. If word travels through the students, then I'm afraid I will have to take a different course of action. One that won't be pleasant for either of you."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Of course, sir." The Dean smirked as both of them attempted to contain their relief and joy at the outcome of a situation the pair had obviously worried over for some time.  
*  
Chris looked up from the desk as the door opened. Sarah stood just inside the door. The class appeared to be taking a test. He smiled and tapped his pen on the blotter. She answered his smile then crossed the room to his office door. She slipped in and dropped their lunch and her purse on his desk. She placed her hands on her hips as she stared over the mess on his desk.  
The door closed softly behind her. His body felt warm against her back. "Glad you could join us, Mrs. Evans."  
"You didn't wake me up when the alarm went off."  
"You worked a double yesterday. I was letting my beautiful wife sleep in."  
She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Such a thoughtful husband." Their noses nuzzled back and forth, brushing their lips across.  
The door opened. "Mr. Evans?"  
Sarah looked over Chris's shoulder as he turned. "Yes, Ethan? I've got those papers graded. Hi, Sarah." He waved.  
"Thank you, Ethan. Once they're done with the test, have them start reading the next chapter and make their question list."  
"Yes, Mr. Evans." The door closed with a soft click.  
"Now, where were we?" He leaned down, his mouth hovering over hers. "Oh yes, I was about to kiss my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sarah needed an end. I didn't quite know where to take the story after they were finally together so I gave them a happy ending. Hope you liked it.


End file.
